


Irgendwann

by merlenhiver



Category: Freier Fall (2013)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlenhiver/pseuds/merlenhiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc ist noch nicht soweit, aber er wird es sein. Irgendwann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irgendwann

**Author's Note:**

> Eine fehlende Szene aus dem Film.
> 
> Ganz lieben Dank an [JayEz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz) fürs Korrekturlesen! :)

Marc ist noch nicht soweit. Kay wusste das, bevor er die drei Worte ausgesprochen hat; aber es musste raus. Er ist es nicht gewohnt, so lange mit seinen Gefühlen hinterm Berg zu halten. Er hatte viel Geduld mit Marc, hat sich immer wieder gesagt, wie neu das alles für ihn sein muss, wie überwältigend, der Switch von Vorstadthaus und Babypuder zu Schwulenclub und Drogenrausch, aber jetzt ist Schluss. Kay muss auch an sich denken und es hat ihn halb umgebracht, Marc die letzten Tage nicht zu sehen.

Doch jetzt ist er hier. Atmet gleichmäßig neben ihm (im Schlaf kann er’s, nur nicht beim Laufen). Kay spürt seinen Arm schon fast nicht mehr, weil Marcs Kopf darauf liegt. Er fährt ihm durch die Stiften und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

Kaum zu fassen, dass er schon beinahe aufgegeben hätte. Marcs „das mit dir, das war ein Ausrutscher“ war ein Schlag ins Gesicht, Kay kriegt immer noch Magenkrämpfe davon, und scheiße, was musste er sein Herz auch an einen Verheirateten verlieren. Aber als Marc dann heute vor ihm stand mit diesem Ausdruck von Besitzanspruch und Eifersucht im Gesicht und ihn allen Ernstes fragte, ob Kay noch mit anderen Männern fickt; da wusste er, dass sie noch eine Chance hatten.

Die Kollegen sind jetzt im Bilde, zumindest was ihn betrifft, aber Kay kümmert es einen Dreck, was die anderen von ihm denken. Er hat das gestern Nacht eh nur gemacht, weil ihm alles scheißegal war, nachdem Marc ihm eine reingehauen hat. Das war auch schon früher so; als sein erster Freund mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat, hat Kay sein Motorrad gegen einen Baum gefahren. Zum Glück hat er sich nur den Arm gebrochen.

Irgendwann wird Marc soweit sein; er wird es Bettina erzählen und sie wird ihn verlassen, aber das Versteckspiel ist dann endlich vorbei. Vielleicht können sie sich irgendwann sogar zusammen vor der Gruppe outen.

Kay zieht Marc näher zu sich heran und vergräbt seine Nase in seinem Nacken. „Ich liebe dich“, sagt er noch einmal, auch wenn es niemand hören kann. Marcs Küsse sind ihm für heute Antwort genug.


End file.
